REVISITING THE PAST
by BlAcKTiTaN1
Summary: This is the first of a 3 part story. What happens when the last remaining heroes try to change the future. Bbargent


Revisiting The Past

A/N: future titans consist of Argent, Kid flash, Beast boy and Jinx) just so you would understand what exactly is going on in the story.

Argent 36

Changeling 36

Kid flash 38

Jinx 37

Younger Beast boy 15

Starfire 16

Robin 17

Cyborg 17

Raven 18

It was year 2036. About 20 years, since that faithful day happened, that nearly brought all of the heroes down within the heroes community by the brotherhood of evil.

All of the titans were gathering to the main room, preparing for their most important mission yet, to attempt to change the future, which was unfolding.

As Argent, Changeling, Kid flash and Jinx arrived in the main room, Changeling asked "right are you all ready for this", to which his team mates gave him a nod.

OLDER BEAST BOY: "Alright then" with that said he brought out the device that they were working on for the past year or so. He typed series of codes and co-ordinates into the device, which then activated and created a flash in the main room of the titans tower which took the titans with it.

It was a sunny morning for the young titans. Robin was competing on a game station against Beast boy and Cyborg. Starfire was in the kitchen, feeding her bumgorf otherwise known as silkie and as for Raven, she was sitting on the sofa reading one of her books again as usual. It had been a nice and peaceful day with barely any crimes taking place, but that was all about to change when they heard the towers alarm go off, following by the flash in the main room.

Moments later the younger titans turned around, facing the light and preparing to fight whoever it was that was attacking. As they faced their opponents robin ordered his teammates to stop the attack as he saw the older version of Beast boy appear out of the light. At first robins order confused the young titans, but when they looked at their opponents, their jaws dropped as they looked at the older versions of Beast boy, argent, kid flash and jinx.

as the light dissipated the older version of Beast boy got straight to the point and began telling the younger titans about their future and the reason why they were there and how it was going to end as they didn't have a lot of time because of the effects of time travel.

the reason why the older titans were telling the younger ones about it was because they were hoping to try and avoid the possible future from taking place where Slade was going to be bringing trigon back from the dead.

so, how did it start and how did they get back in time and will they sucseed in their mission?

flashback

it had been 7 years since the death of nearly the entire generation of superheroes and villains.

they still had kept the promise to protect the city as superheroes in honour of their fallen friends.

although they were the heroes by day time, by night time they were working on something far more powerful and top secret.

they were working on a project that could possibly change the future and maybe, just maybe even bring back their friends. sure none of them had the brains or qualifications to actually build something as complex as this so they had enlisted the worlds top scientists to help them out with this massive project. Older Beast boy had provided the money and resources needed to even attempt such a project. they were also using cyborgs old blueprints and plans, which to their luck had proven quite useful and held some hidden clues, which could lead to the invention of the time machine.

although they knew that changing the future could end up with grave consequenses, but they really needed to try and save them because the future has become more of a living hell itself rather than a land of peace.

although there were only few original villains left in the world like dr light, red x, slade and adonis as they hadn't participated that faithful day that nearly wiped both titans and villains out. The world was facing a new threat, which involved the return of the worst being in the universe. trigon.

end flashback

flashback

the threat had started a year ago when slade had managed to break into the dimmension where Beast boy and argent had taken the secret ingredient. he had done it by reverse engineering the brotherhood of evils portal.

now that he has the ingredient that under the right circumstances possesses the power to open portals. it wouldnt be long until he would commence with bringing the trigon back.

end flashback

BEAST BOY "yes it could be easy for us to try and bring down slade but things have gotten really complicated in the future with the villains, civilians and the threat of trigon returning"

ARGENT: "so we came back in the past and try to change this particular future from ever taking place." she added, wrapping her arm around Beast boys waist.

all of the younger titans were still staring dumbfoundedly at the future titans.

"wow" was all that Raven could say

Starfire was on the verge of tears while younger Beast boy was still in shock. Robin stared at the older titans with wide eyes.

The future titans could tell that he was angry on the inside, but in order for them to save the future and if there was a very slight chance save them as well the younger heroes had to know the future so they could anticipate the villains every move

ROBIN: 'i cant believe going to get better of me' he thought to himself furiously

ROBIN: "how long do we have until we will have to face the brotherhood of evil" He asked

JINX: "well at first Beast boy must and will run away from rest of the team in about 2 months if we're in the correct timeline. He will end up running away for personal reasons. he will leave and meet up with Argent, and take a journey half way accross the globe in hopes of bringing down the brotherhood of evil with her. he will do it because he will want to get revenge for what they did."

YOUNGER BEAST BOY: "what did they do" he asked.

ARGENT: "im really sorry Beast boy, but that is something that you will have to live through in order for future not to completly get destroyed". She replied sadly

ROBIN: "why" he asked

KID FLASH: "Because with time travel you can only do and reveal so much without causing a massive paradox or changing the future for the worse. Im surprised that nothing bad hasn't happened yet because of it." he said, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation.

ROBIN: "so what can we do to stop this" he asked in a leaderly tone.

JINX: "just remember what we had told you and try and anticipate and track every single move before that will be made by brotherhood of evil makes within the next 2 years after Beast boy leaves." she lied as she and all the other older titans knew there is nothing that could be done and that they couldn't reveal more than they already have. All they could do was give hope to them.

As she finished saying that she fell on her knees, wrapping her arms around her stomach, groaning in pain "i'm sorry but we are really gonna have to go. As you see we shouldnt be in the past for this long as you see the way it is starting to influence us". said older Beast boy urgently.

Just as they were preparing to leave younger Beast boy shouted "wait"

OLDER BEAST BOY: "What's wrong" he asked facing him

YOUNGER BEAST BOY: "who is Argent to you" he asked

OLDER BEAST BOY: "we'll i might as well tell you since this will always happen. she is your future wife". he said as he walked up to younger beast boy and patted him on the back with final words. "be brave i know things are going to get really tough for you, but you will get through them thanks to argent". with that said a huge flash shot through the future titans as they dissapeared back to the future.

As the older titans dissapeared Beast boy sat down onto the couch, deep in thought. it has been a really tough day for him and its even going to be harder now knowing that the future is going to be bad and that it could end up in a massive tradegy for him.

raven walked up to him and asked "are you ok."

he looked up to her. and gave her a small smile "no but i will be." He said as he continued "you know i always wanted to know my future, but now that i know the future, you know." she nodded in agreement.

BEAST BOY: "do you think that we will be alright in the future." he asked.

RAVEN: "i dont know the older versions of you and others came back for a reason." said raven

with the older titans

as they got transported back into their present time kid flash grabbed hold of jinx and asked if she was ok while Beast boy wrapped his arms around argent and held her tightly.

after a minute or so after Beast boy and kid flash let go of their respective partners and examined the main room of the tower

it looked exactly the same as before they left. there was no robin or raven or starfire or infact any other heroes.

OLDER BEAST BOY: "so we didnt change nothing then" he said deffeatedly as he sat down onto the couch and rested his head in his hands.

"yes we did" said argent, sitting down next to him. "i just found this newsletter from the kitchen counter, writing about that slade had been killed by athe mob in the dark alleyway and that the secret ingredient had been destroyed by the police." she said reassuringly.

Beast boy looked up to her and smiled "i guess we did, but i really wish that the others were here. we warned them and still nothing much hadnt changed within the hero community." he said

"i know. i wish they were here to, but thats not how the time travel works and you know that. our whole purpose to travel back in time was to change small things about whats going on right now. we cant change the past events. they may have known and tried to anticipate every move but ultimatley they were brought down in the brotherhood of evils base by that bomb. we couldnt have done anything to avoid that. it was always meant to have happen." she said, trying to console him.

BEAST BOY: "i know that. but i still wish that we could do something". He sighed

"if we go back in time, you know that it can kill us, as you saw the effects it had on jinx." with that said she stood up and gave him a peck. Just as she was about to turn around and leave the main room, she heard the doors swish open, which took all of the remaining titans by the surprise.

Hey mom, Hey dad said a mysterious child, to Argent and Beast boy as she walked through the main room doors. The child looked about 5 years old, with a lot of similarities to argent and Beast boy.

Argent and beast boy threw each other a nervous and worried glance as they said quietly in union "oops we must have done too much."


End file.
